My eternal love
by lillypadlover2006
Summary: four elements, four girls. when they wake up from a eternal sleep and find four boys. Can it be love or will a snake ruin it. sassak nejten hinnaru shikaino
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is a new story! THIS DOESN'T MEAN I'M QUITING MY STORY!

Disclaimer: don't won naruto

Okay let me explain the beginning of the story because it might be confusing! Orochimaru has sakura, tenten, hinata, and ino to unbreakable chains. Then sakura and the girls use their powers and get locked in an amulet for seventy years.

* * *

"Damn you Orochimaru," said a sixteen year old girl with pink hair by the name of sakura. She has green emerald eyes but right now her eyes were pure white with black pupils in the middle. She had gashes and was bleeding really bad. She was glaring at an un-human like man with a long slinky tongue and paler skin than anybody could imagine. She was no ordinary human; she was the element of wind and lighting. She looked over at her sisters to see hinata strapped to chains being tortured tears streaming down her eyes but fighting with a glare. Hinata was the element of water and rain. She then looked over at ino fire blazing around her body clenching her teeth trying to break the chains. Ino had gashes and a cut above her eyebrow bleeding badly. Ino was the element of fire and thunder. She then saw tenten with rock surrounding her trying to get free of her torture. Tenten was bleeding badly and was surrounded by orochimaru's men. She could handle them and was trying to summon her greatest strength. What makes them so different is that they because they are elementals they are dragons. She was brought back by orochimaru slapping her across the face.

"Now, Now, little sakura, you know what I want. Why don't you give me the key." Orochimaru said in that snake voice that made sakura sick.

Sakura tried to summon any wind but couldn't get any and her lighting was pointless because of her chains. She looked at her sisters and knew what she had to do. "Go to hell! It's my duty to protect the sacred place. I'll never tell you." Orochimaru just smirked, leaned forward and licked her cheek. "You will give me what I want sakura or I will kill you and keep your sisters alive and torture them until they tell me."

The four sisters looked at him with pure hatred and ino said, "I would tell you nothing I would rather die than tell you my secrets you dirty snake." Hinata and tenten agreed until ino was stabbed in the side with a dagger by the snake himself.

"INO!" hinata shouted surprisingly trying to get to her. Ino fell down but didn't hit the ground because of the chains around her. Sakura started growling and wind finally started surrounding her. She started speaking a forgotten language and her sisters stared at her with widened eyes. Sakura was speaking a language that their mother taught them and was speaking a chant to save her sisters. But their was a price, they would be put in a long sleep. They would be trapped in their amulet and wouldn't know when they would wake and be free.

Orochimaru ran at her but she just kept on chanting the wind around her growing. Finally, ino, hinata, and tenten started chanting. Ino had fire circling her with a loud noise. Hinata had water swirling around her. Tenten's had leaves and rocks surrounding her. Sakura's wind grew strong and it started to form something solid and turned into a white dragon. Ino's fire turned into an orange dragon. Hinata's water turned into a glowing blue dragon. Tenten's rocks formed into a brown dragon.

"What the hell is this?" said orochimaru backing away feeling such extraordinary strength coming off in waves at the girls.

They kept on chanting but Sakura's piercing white eyes looked at him and smirked at him. "What's the matter orochimaru? I guess you didn't know this did you?" She began chanting again and the chains broke with the dragons still surrounding the girls. She looked at the girls and gave them a smile in which they retuned. Orochimaru watched and started understanding what they were doing.

"None of you can run from me. I am immortal, I will keep feeding off souls until I find you and then gain the ultimate power." Orochimaru said in a voice that made him sound like a maniac. Sakura looked at him and glared and said, "The day we meet again I will kill you." That was her last words before a piercing white light surrounded the girls and disappeared.

The girls were known and their disappearance lead to a legend. Though it was forgotten it was still remembered by a few. What really happened though is there dragon came and locked them into their amulet and they fell into a sleep that could last for decades. Hinata's amulet disappeared into the deepest lakes. Tenten's amulet disappeared into the earth. Ino's amulet disappeared into the trees highest places. Sakura's amulet hid in the roots of the rarest plants.

**_70 years later..._**

The amulet's remained untouched until one night sakura's amulet lit and a bright light appeared. After it was gone a sixteen year old girl with short pink hair and glowing green eyes was there holding the amulet. She barely had any clothes on except shredded clothes around her breast and her lower part (if you know what I mean). She instantly fell to her knees because she was weak and tired. She looked up and saw the moon was full and gave off an orange glow. She looked down and knew her sisters were awake too. The wind blew on its own and she could already feel the wind whispering its lonely cries to her. She had to find somebody who can help her and get help. She closed her eyes and focused on the wind and felt something to the east. She stood up slowly and began walking feeling like she could pass out any second. After twenty minutes of walking she heard noises. She looked and saw a boy around her age with onyx eyes and black hair with blue streaks. She was so dizzy she didn't get a good look at him. The wind blew and she felt a strange pattern going through his body…he must be strong she thought. She stumbled and fell down. Her eyes bled white and he turned around.

Meet sasuke uchiha konoha heartthrob. Though he really didn't care about all that he wanted one man dead. When he was seven years old his parents were massacred by his own brother. When his brother left the village he was killed shortly by orochimaru who talked him into killing his parents. Ever since sasuke has trained and is killing the bastard when he sees him next time. Sasuke carries the sharingun which can see through a ninja's attack. Right now his is in ninja high school academy and is getting stronger. His mentor is kakashi and he has three friends named naruto uzamaki (his best friend), neji huuyga, and shikamaru nara. He was trying to train when he felt a great chakra coming close. He ignored it at first until he heard a thump. He turned around and was surprised to see a half naked girl with pink hair and white eyes. Sasuke had to admit she looked sexy. It was clear to him she wasn't going to last much longer before she passed out. If she was a fangirl like the others he's leaving her.

She looked at him preparing for a fight if he wanted one. He was walking toward her when she stopped him, "I mean no harm but if you want a fight I won't refuse but if you don't then take me to somebody who can help me." She said in a cold voice that surprised sasuke. To him she was defiantly not a fangirl.

"Hn, fine follow me and I will take you to someone who can help you." Man this girl was annoying already he has to take her to tsunade's. She closed her eyes and when she opened them he saw green pools staring coldly at him. She stood up weakly and followed him. He had to admit she was strong because even though she was at her weakest he still felt chakra rolling off of her in waves. He knew he couldn't just walk into tsunade's saying he found a girl that is practically naked and walking around konoha. Halfway there the wind picked up and circled around sakura. To her it whispered hinata calling out of her. Her sister was close by.

"What's going on here?" asked sasuke watching the wind surround her.

She knew she couldn't go on so she looked where the wind was telling and tried to tell him but couldn't. She whispered "hin…ata," before she fell straight down. Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground and was stunned. Who was she talking about and why was the air surrounding her like that? Exactly who was this girl? He picked her up and carried her bridal style to tsunade's house. When he got there he knocked the door and got a scream of 'come in'. He entered and saw tsunade with sake bottles apparently about to drink until drunk.

Tsunade looked and saw sasuke, "What do you want uchiha? Why have yo…..what the hell is this? Why is this girl half naked?" Tsunade rushed over and grabbed sakura from sasuke's arms.

"Hn, I was training and she comes out a bush asking for help." Sasuke said but he wanted to leave and get out of here.

"That's strange, did she tell you where she came from?" tsunade asked examining her.

"No but something happened halfway there. Air started surrounding her and she whispered hinata and passed out." Sasuke said trying to leave. Tsunade didn't say anything but kept checking sakura's body. She then opened her hand and grabbed the amulet. Sasuke was curious about what she was seeing. She studied it as if hypnotized by it.

"Oh no." she muttered. She had been of the few people who knew the legend and the amulet was pulling on her trying to tell her. She had to find the sister's before _he_ found them. She looked at sakura and pulled a piece of pink hair out of sakura's face. Sasuke was curious to what the old hag's problem is. "You say air was surrounding her body?" tsunade asked.

"Yea so?" sasuke said coldly.

"Sasuke, you have no idea in what you're in for. She is stronger that any human, we have to find her four sisters."

* * *

Hey this is my second story! I will doing my other story too so anyway plz read and review!

Lillypadlover2006


	2. finding the sisters

Hey this is chap 2! I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: don't own naruto

"What the hell are you talking about?" sasuke asked curious to what this girl's story is. Tsunade was about to answer but it started pouring the rain out of nowhere, making hard pelting noises on the roof.

"There is no time to explain. Go get shikamaru, neji, and naruto then meet back here for further orders," tsunade said. Sasuke left but before he did he looked at the girl and knew something wasn't right. He jumped across buildings until he reached Neji Hyuga's (his all time rival) house. Neji didn't live with nobody but was from a superior clan. Apparently he was a lower branch and he wouldn't serve the main branch. His father was killed serving the main branch which was the leader's brother. He banged on the door until he finally saw a light come on. Then a sixteen year old boy with long brown hair kept in a low ponytail with pure white eyes slammed the door open having a glare set on his face.

"What do you want uchiha? Do you have any idea what time it is?" said neji growling in disgust.

"The hag wants us Hyuga," replied sasuke growling back. Neji got serious and said, "What does she want at this time of hour."

"I have an idea but some half-naked girl stumbled up to me and asked for help so I took her to Tsunade. Tsunade studied her and said she's stronger than any human and we had to find the girl's sisters," sasuke said.

Neji smirked and said, "You actually helped a girl. Why Uchiha I didn't know you were so sweet."

Sasuke glared and clenched his fist saying, "She was different than those fangirls, and she actually challenged me to a fight if I was a threat. She was also at her weakest but had chakra rolling off of her in waves. We also have to get the dobe and the lazy bum."

Neji sighed and said "Well let's go get the idiot." Naruto also lived alone in his apartment and had no parents. When he was a baby the third hokage sealed a demon called the nine tailed fox inside of naruto and people have feared naruto. Naruto's best friend is sasuke because he didn't have friends when he was little. Anyway Sasuke and Neji crossed a couple of buildings until they came to apartments and went through Naruto's bedroom window.

Sasuke smirked and shoved naruto off the bed. Naruto jolted up in his pajamas and yelled "WHAT THE HEL….what the hell do you want teme?"

Neji sighed and sasuke said "The old hag wants us dobe."

Naruto looked at the clock and yelled "SHE WANT'S US AT 3:00 IN THE MORNING!" Sasuke 'hn' and explained the story to naruto. After words naruto was giggling like a girl and said, "You like the girl don't ya?"

Neji's smirked returned and he said "Even naruto realizes it."

Sasuke growled and glared and naruto and neji saying "No and we better go before the hag kills us." So they left but naruto was teasing until sasuke slapped him so hard on the back of the head that naruto was knocked off a building. After words they continued with a smirking sasuke and a crying naruto. They headed to shikamaru's in which he lived alone to. They banged on the door for five minutes until they were all pissed.

"HEY YOU LAZY BUM IF YOU DON'T GET UP I'M BREAKING YOUR DOOR DOWN!" Naruto yelled still banging on the door. Still no answer and naruto literally broke the door down. They walked to his bedroom and saw shikamaru with in shorts and a shirt with a pillow over his head snoring. Naruto got in shikamaru's ear and yelled "GET UP LAZY BUM."

Shikamaru jolted straight up and said, "What do you want you troublesome people?"

Sasuke again explained and shikamaru had a bored look. He sighed knowing he had to go and muttered, "Stupid troublesome making me get up at 3:15 in the morning to help some girl." They all got up and headed back to Tsunade's.

**Meanwhile….**

Tsunade sat by the girl hoping she would wake the girl would wake up soon. Tsunade held on to the amulet listening to the rain. The amulet was pure silver with a long beautiful chain and a charm decorated with a leaf. It had a little diamonds on the side but with a big diamond in the middle that almost hypnotized you. The rain pounded and the wind was increasing. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and jolted up and put her hands in defense.

Tsunade put her hands up and stated, "I mean no harm I'm only here to help you so don't be afraid." Sakura looked in Tsunade sincere eyes and knew she was telling the truth. She put her hands down and tried to remember what happened before she passed out. She remembered asking a boy for help. She looked around expected to see him but didn't, only saw a woman with beautiful brown hair and amber eyes with a diamond mark on her forehead.

Sakura's cold green eyes looked at Tsunade and said, "Where is the guy that helped me?"

Tsunade said "He will be back for help. I'm a medical ninja and you need to rest. My name is Tsunade and what is yours?"

"My name is Sakura and there is no time to rest," sakura said trying to stand.

"I know the legend, my grandfather told me about it," tsunade said which made sakura raise an eyebrow. Tsunade studied her until realization came. "You don't know do you? The legend of four sisters who were elements always running away from the immortal man. He didn't know much but said you and your sisters just disappeared. He told me to remember the legend for you may come back."

Sakura was beyond shock and said "You know about us?"

"I don't know much for I don't even know the immortal man's name." tsunade said with a curious state. Tsunade raised her hand and showed her the amulet and said "This is the only way I knew who you were element of wind and lighting."

Sakura got over her shocked state and said, "You know much, but me and my sister's were put in an eternal sleep when _he_ was to strong for us to handle."

Tsunade was about to explain when four boys came in soak in wet. Sakura instantly narrowed her eyes until she saw sasuke. He stared at her and that's when she realized who he was. "You helped me?" she asked still studying him.

"Hn," he stated looking away. When he looked back sakura had her head bowed and said "Thank you." He was shocked but didn't show it and looked over at the guys and saw naruto had his mouth open blood coming out of his nose. Neji had an annoyed look and shikamaru had his eyes closed. As for sakura she still had her head bowed but thought '_damn that guy is hot especially with the hypnotizing onyx eyes and he looks strong.'_

"Sakura I have these for people to help you. The guy you already met is Sasuke Uchiha, the guy beside him is Neji Hyuga, the drooling idiot is Naruto Uzamaki, and the guy with his eyes closed is Shikamaru Nara." Tsunade said still looking at her. Sakura studied then until the door flew open by the wind and rain. The wind surrounded sakura and to her was howling _'hinata'_. Everybody was surprised and watched her. Her eyes were open but they turned lighting white and she stood up still a little dizzy and almost fell but tsunade caught her.

"She's calling me I must go." Sakura said to them.

"Boys you will protect her with your life and Sakura good luck." Tsunade said with a small smile.

Sakura jumped on a tree and turned around and said coldly "Are you guys coming or what?" They followed her and sasuke watched her as they went. She was already soaked and wasn't wearing hardly anything.

After a while the boys knew they were heading straight for the lake. Sasuke caught up with her and said "You do know where heading straight for the lake?"

Sakura looked out of the corner of her eye and said "Good."

When they reached an open area and looked at the lake to see a girl right in the middle half way in the water. Sakura didn't hesitate and walked straight on the water. She walked to the middle and fell on her knees.

"She isn't even using chakra," neji stated studying her moves.

"I don't know but she's frekin hot," naruto said which earned a glare from sasuke. Shikamaru slapped him on the back of the head and said "She is no normal girl and neither is the other one."

Sakura picked up hinata up out of the water and said "Are you okay sister?" hinata opened her eyes and said "sak….ura" and passed out. Sakura checked her body for any injuries before picking her up and was walking out of the lake and dropped to her knees again. Naruto rushed over and helped her up. "Can you carry hinata?" sakura asked weakly.

Naruto nodded his head and picked her up. To naruto she had short bluish-purplish hair with a flawless face and perfect curves. She was hardly wearing nothing white fabric over her breast and thighs. Naruto didn't think she was hot, but beautiful.

"What a drag," shikamaru muttered. Sakura glared at him and said "If your so tired then go home." Shikamaru surprised said sorry. The wind blew and sakura instantly turned her head the north.

"What's the matter?" sasuke asked. "Tenten is calling me and we must head north." She answered him taking a couple of steps forward. Naruto came forward and the journey to the north began. After a good long ways they saw a crater and started running forward until they reached the crater. She looked back and motioned them to follow. She jumped down and saw tenten staring at her.

"Sakura…help me," and tenten passed out. Sakura ran over to her and stated "She's all right just tired." Without anything said neji came over and picked tenten. Sakura looked up and bowed her head thanking neji. Neji studied tenten with her long dark brown hair with and nice body (she was also half naked). He thought she was attractive while sakura was relaxing taking deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" sasuke asked standing in front of her. She stood up and he got his answer. It started thundering and ino was calling sakura. She stood up and looked over and pointed east and said "That's where ino is."

With that they took off and sakura kept glancing at sasuke out of the corner of her eye. He saw and looked back. A little while after jumping from tree to tree they saw a girl on the ground beside a tall old oak tree.

"INO!" sakura shouted running over. She shook ino until she opened her eyes and looked around. Sasuke noticed that traced Sakura her hand over a scar on the girl's belly. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you ino."

The said girl opened her eyes and replied weakly "Don't apologize over that. Where are the others?" Sakura pointed at hinata and tenten and ino smiled and said "You'll never break mom's swear." And Ino passed out. When shikamaru looked at ino his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Her perfect curves with a flawless face and perky breast. She wasn't hardly wearing anything either. Sakura looked over at him and said "Can you carry ino until we get back?"

"Yea," he replied and picked her up.

"We can go back now and I know the exact way," neji said already jumping into a tree. Halfway there sakura stopped and looked up to fall out of the tree. Sasuke with his fast speed caught her in his arms and looked at her. She was out cold and wouldn't wake up anytime soon. He joined the others and said "This is one hell of a night." The others agreed and went back to konoha.

Once they reached tsunade's they went in to find tsunade at her desk. She saw the four girls and sighed in relief. "Glad you guys made it back before morning," she said leading them to a bedroom. Sasuke set sakura down on the bed and stared at her peaceful face while the others did the same.

"You guys can leave but let's make this clear. You will protect them with your life including you sasuke so go home and get a good rest. When they wake up they will start high school ninja academy and you four will help them. Now go home and get rest." Tsunade said. So tonight ends and morning begins. How will the girl go to the ninja academy without problems?

Sorry my computer has been messing up but I promise to update soon so don't worry I will update soon. Oh and happy Easter everybody. Please READ AND REVIEW!

lillypadlover2006


	3. awakining

This is chap 3 I hope you guys like it!

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while and am sorry!**

Disclaimer: don't own naruto

**3 weeks later…**

Sakura, tenten, ino, and hinata have slept for three weeks while tsunade has watched them, waiting for them to wake. Right now tsunade is attending to the hokage duties. Naruto, shikamaru, neji, and sasuke are doing normal missions and been going to school but have all been curious.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes until all the memories hit her like a car. She jolted up looking for her sisters and sighed in relief to see them sleeping beside of her. She sat up and remembered getting dizzy in that tree and just falling. She looked at her surroundings and saw a dresser with a mirror and pale yellow walls. She saw a closet door and was sitting on a queen size bed. Her eyes filled with happiness and sadness at the same time.

'_So were really back this time,'_ sakura thought.

'**What's the matter? Were back and I sense no orochimaru.'** Sakura inner self replied. Sakura's inner self was her dragon side and has a very bad temper.

'_He may know that were back from our sleep,'_ sakura replied with sadness and anger at the same time.

'**Do not worry he is nowhere close by. Now we need to find that woman tsunade and figure out what to do.'** Sakura's inner self replied. Sakura stood and felt a little wobbly but still manage to stand up. She went up to a white door and opened it and saw a huge hallway lined with doors. She heard voices across the hall and walked up to the door and listened.

"Hokage we need more anbu for this mission an-," replied a deep voice.

"No you only need two men for this mission. You're going to be protecting two women and one child until they get to the mist," a familiar voice that was firm and hard. Sakura thought about it and realized it was _tsunade._ She burst into the room and startled all the people in the room.

Sakura looked around and saw tsunade with startled eyes and behind her a woman with black coal eyes and brown hair. She looked over and saw a man with a mask on top of his head with katana strapped to his side. She realized he was giving her a lustful looked and remembered she was hardly wearing anything and covered herself up. Tsunade saw and quickly took charge, "you are dismissed." The guy nodded still staring at sakura but left.

"You are finally awake," tsunade said in a soft voice. Sakura didn't really know her but liked her. She gave a nod and smiled. Tsunade noticed shizune giving a suspicious look and quickly said, "Shizune I would like you to meet sakura. I will fill you in later why she is half naked but right now will you please go get me some coffee?"

"Yes tsunade and nice to meet you," shizune said in a haste.

"It's nice to meet you too," sakura said with a smile.

Once shizune left tsunade got serious and said, "Sakura we need to talk."

"Yes, were do we begin?" Sakura asked.

"Do you realize how long you have been gone? I calculated and I believe you have been gone for seventy years." Tsunade said.

Seventy years!!!!!" sakura burst out. '_Is it true?_' sakura asked her inner self.

'**Yes keeper you have been asleep for seventy years and your lucky to.**' Her inner self replied

'_And why am I lucky?'_ sakura asked but she done knows the answer.

'_Because you could've slept forever.'_ Her inner self replied and she knew the conversation was over.

She was pulled back into reality to see tsunade waving her hands in front of her face asking her if she was alright. She replied and said, "It is true I have been asleep for seventy years I guess many thing have changed in this time?"

"Yes but explain to me how you were put into this eternal sleep."

Sakura sighed and said, "It is complicated to explain but first off the elements are like living dragons. Tenten is the keeper of Earth Dragon. Ino is the keeper of the Fire and Thunder Dragon. Hinata is keeper of the Water and Rain Dragon. I am the keeper of the Wind and Lighting Dragon. We all bear the dragons inside of us and are known as the four keepers."

Tsunade gave a confused look but sakura continued, "There are other keepers before us because the dragons have existed since the beginning of time. The dragons are immortal and as a keeper we can be put into a sleep that will put us into a different time. If you want to know why nobody could locate us because we were put in the rarest places and sleep inside our amulets." She held up her amulet and continued, "Hinata was put into the deepest lakes, Tenten into the Earth, Ino up into the highest trees, and my amulet hid in the roots of the rarest plants."

"That was a lot of information but the legend was way different from your version, tell me more please?" tsunade asked.

Sakura smiled, "I trust you with this information and to continue my mother was the keeper of the Wind Dragon and was pregnant. My mother and the three keepers decided to bind the dragons so her child would be able to handle her enemies with ease. But when she went into labor I came first and the medics only thought there was one child until tenten, then ino, and then hinata. Each of us bared a dragon." Tsunade listened to every word and took it in.

"Our mother raised us and had to protect us from _him_ because he stalked us non stop until she was murdered and we were eight. That's when we had to train ourselves until he got too strong and we had to protect ourselves by putting ourselves into a eternal sleep." Sakura didn't notice the blood seeping out of her hands because she clenched them so tightly.

Tsunade felt sorry for her and had to ask, "Sakura who was he?"

Sakura said in such malice and disgust, "He is Orochimaru."

Tsunade said, "There is no way because he was a kid when I was and he couldn't live that long!"

Sakura said quietly, "He created a jutsu that could suck the soul right out a body and transfer his without destroying the body or damaging the heart. The soul would then be damned to hell. All these years he has took on many bodies and has had no regret. He is a monster and will always be one."

Tsunade was disturb and said, "He's took on bodies all of these years but for what purpose?"

"It makes him immortal," sakura replied looking down with pure sadness. "I watched him kill my mother."

"I'm so sorry sakura," tsunade said with sincere eyes.

"I'll never forget that night." Sakura replied with sadness.

**Flashback…**

Four eight year olds were awoken by a huge explosion shaking the house. Sakura squealed and looked over at her sisters and got out of bed.

"What was that?" ino asked freighted.

"I don't but mother said we should take the secret passage if any of this happened." Said tenten shaking.

"But what about mommy?" hinata asked biting her nails.

"I'll go get here and meet you outside."

"No, forehead you have to come with us," Ino whispered removing the rug and opening the trapdoor revealing stairs.

"I'll be right behind you pig now go," sakura said quietly.

"Will you be okay sister?" hinata asked scared.

"Yes now go and I'll go get mommy," sakura said walking away.

"Be careful sakura," tenten said with determined eyes stepping down the stairs. Sakura smiled and nodded and watched as each of her sisters go down the steps that went down to the basement. There would go through a secret door that would lead outside.

Sakura breathed heavily and went out the door. She heard noise in the living room and went down the stairs. She hid right at a step so nobody could see her. There she saw her beautiful mother with long pale blonde hair, high cheek bones, big forehead, and slender body with brown eyes. Facing her was a man so pale that sakura shuddered with long black hair and amber eyes. Her mother was clearly pissed and was in a fighting position.

"This time you will lose your life and your children Makina," orochimaru said icily. (don't know a lot of Japanese names)

"I won't let them face the same fate I did. They will kill you orochimaru even if I die at this battle." Makina replied. Sakura was already crying.

"I only want the fifth element, why won't you let me have it?" orochimaru asked.

"It belongs to no one and my daughters will destroy that element. It is there destiny." She smirked and also said, "It is also there destiny to kill you orochimaru."

This really pissed him off and he said, "I am immortal and they will be dead and I'll have the fifth element before that little destiny can happen."

This scared sakura so much she was frozen to her spot. That's when orochimaru launched his razor like tongue. Makina closed her eyes to open them to be lighting white. She made a few hand seals and lighting lit her finger tips. Orochimaru widened his eyes but it was too late. She caught his tongue burning it badly. He screamed and she pulled his tongue forward. He lifted off the ground and he came forward. Her fist glowed a bright light making crackling noises and slammed into his face.

He fell back completely surprised but quickly got up. Sakura was begging her mommy didn't get hurt. He came forward with lighting speed and hit her in the cheek. She didn't seem much affected and tried to trip him only to dodge. He then tried to punch her but she blocked and landed a punch on his cheek. He fell back and wind started surrounding them.

"Tonight it's either going to be me or you to die you bastard." Makina screamed as the wind got faster. Orochimaru started rising and was trying to steady himself. Makina started twirling into the wind until he was trapped into the vortex. The wind was so fast now that his own skin started folding on top of each other. He screamed and with most of his strength he put his hands together and did a few handseals and put an illusion around themselves. Makina automatically stopped and looked around only to see black. She turned around only to have a katana go straight through her chest. She took in a gulf of air and the illusion faded. There stood orochimaru holding a katana while poured out of makina's wound. Sakura about screamed but only cried. Her care loving mom has been hurt.

"Looks like I won you bitch," orochimaru sneered but smirking.

"Like I said I have lost this battle but my daughters will not," she whispered blood dripping from her lips. He pulled the katana out and laughed. Makina fell to the floor.

"Looks like I have a job to finish," he said about to stabbed her again but stopped and snared.

"Damn anbu looks like you'll have to suffer but you'll be seeing your daughters soon," orochimaru said and he disappeared.

Almost immediately sakura ran down from the steps and ran to her mother. She fell to her knees and sobbed.

"Please don't leave me mommy! Don't leave us, we need you!" sakura wailed putting her hands on her mothers wound trying to stop the flow of blood. She stopped sobbing when her mother put her blood covered hand to sakura's cheek.

"Darling I didn't want you to see me like this and I'm really sorry but you have to do something for me." Makina said trying hard not to cough up blood. Sakura noticed her mothers body getting colder and paler.

"Just please don't leave me mommy, I'll do anything." Sakura said tears running down her face holding her mommy's hand.

Makina softly said, "Sakura protect your sisters no matter what even if it means your own life. Swear you will do it."

"I swear mommy even if it means my life," sakura said.

"I love you sakura and you, tenten, hinata, and ino are my life." Makina said as her last breath came and the hand that was on sakura's cheek fell to the floor.

Sakura's mommy had been murdered and sakura could only cry and beg for her to come back.

**End of Flashback**

"Sakura I'm really sorry that must have been horrible," tsunade said with sad eyes. Sakura gave a small nod as she remembered have he mothers blood all over her body and having to tell her sisters the news.

"I won't ever break that swear tsunade," sakura said.

"I wouldn't either if I was in your position," tsunade said. Right after that they heard three strange moans and three girls burst into the door. Sakura smiles and walks up to them.

"I'm glad hinata, tenten,…pig," sakura smirks.

"WHAT? Don't even get me started with you forehead because I'll mess you up!" Ino shouted with fire in her eyes.

Before sakura could reply hinata slammed into her and hugged her tight. "I'm so glad to see you I thought we wouldn't make it," her soft voice said. Sakura hugged back and said it's good to see her too. They all exchanged hugs and meet tsunade.

"I need to give you proper clothing now I got these for each of you while you were passed out," tsunade said handing them each clothes. Hinata changed first and had a big blue jacket that was halfway zipped up with a black sports bra and netting that went on top of that also with blue shorts that went to her knees with. Sakura was next and had a red shirt that zipped up in the front with blue shorts and white hemming over the shorts. Tenten was after sakura and came out with a yellow shirt with bandages wrapped around her left arm and black caprees. Ino came out next with a purple shirt and blue shorts with bandages wrapped around her thighs.

"Wow these are great outfits even foreheads looks good," ino said.

"I'm going to ignore that but anyway what now?" sakura asked.

"You're going to meet your guardians," tsunade smiled.

"Before sakura entered I sent that anbu to get the boys," tsunade.

**Meanwhile…**

The boys sat in class with naruto and shikamaru, and sasuke and neji not paying attention. Sasuke looked over and saw two girls giving him seductive looks. _'Damn fan girls, don't how to leave a person alone.' _sasuke thought.

'Not nearly as hot as that one girl and we got to hold her." Sasuke inner self said.

'Perv,' sasuke said cursing under his breath.

'I'm apart of you dumb ass, you feel the same way but your pride won't admit it.' Sasuke inner self said laughing. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked over to see Iruka sneaking up and shikamaru and naruto. 'Dobe's about to get it,' sasuke thought smirking.

Iruka sneaked up and smacked both their head making them both jump up. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOTS WE DON'T SLEEP IN THIS CLASS," Iruka yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What the hell?" naruto shouted.

Sasuke was smirking until two anbu came in the class room. "We need Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzamaki to report to the hokage's office."

"What it to you?" neji asked a glare clear in his eyes.

"The hokage needs to speak to you," one anbu replied.

"My precious Sasuke isn't going to get hurt is he?" a girl screamed. Naruto burst out laughing and stood out of his seat. Shikamaru got up with a yawn with neji behind him.

"Hn," sasuke said glaring at naruto. They left and arrived at the hokage's door in a matter of minutes. They heard voices and listened in. "How old are you?" tsunade said.

"When we were put in our sleep we were sixteen but now we are officially seventeen," a voice.

Tsunade sensed chakra behind the door and said in a loud voice, "Come in boys and girls meet your guardians."

They opened the door and the boys saw the girls and the fun begins.

Please forgive me for not updating in a long time.

I give a shout out to my new friend ka**waii gummy bear**.

Lillypadlover2006


	4. Chapter 4

This is chap 4! I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: don't own naruto

* * *

The boys looked at the girls and the fun began. All eyes were wide for a second until they all looked away. Sakura was thinking that he held her when she passed out.

'_Damn I wish I was awake, what do we now?'_ sakura asked her dragon.

'**Get used to this world,**" inner sakura replied.

Naruto first looked at sakura then his eyes landed on hinata. She was looking at him and he gave her a big smile. Her face got real red and she looked down and thought _'he's looking at me.'_

'**So you have a crush on this boy,'** inner said. Hinata face just got redder and she looked down not answering her. She was so busy she didn't notice he came up to her and he said, "Hi I'm naruto and I will be the Hokage someday, Do you like ramen?" naruto practically yelled. He face just got redder and she said, "I'm hinata and I like ramen." Everybody was staring at naruto.

"You guys remember sakura but the girl with two buns is tenten and the one with blonde hair is ino. The girl the idiot is talking to is Hinata." Tsunade said watching their reactions. The guys stared at the girls while the girls looked away.

"First you must learn the girls story before you start protecting them," tsunade said about to begin but tenten interrupted her and began the story.

"We are the elementals of life, each of us contain a dragon of life. I am the Dragon of Earth, sakura the dragon of wind and lighting, ino is the dragon the fire and thunder, hinata is the dragon of water." Tenten said looking at each of them.

"As for the other part, we can protect ourselves," ino said with a distant look on her face. The girls looked at her and a message passed through each of them and ino, hinata, and tenten looked at sakura.

"Forgive me, I had no choice he was going to kill us. When he stabbed you ino I almost lost it. I'm sorry for not protecting you," sakura said with silver eyes that expressed sadness and she was clearly pissed off. "That fucking bastard, if I ever see him again it will either be me or him."

"Don't say that sakura, we have a new start and we can't lose you," hinata said with tears running down her eyes. The guys just looked bewildered, as for tsunade she looked sad.

"Sakura we need you, don't do what mother told you to do. We can protect ourselves," tenten said with sad eyes. Sakura looked down and her eyes went back to green, Hinata wiped her eyes.

"Let's just concentrate on something else right now," ino said with a smile. The girls looked at her and smiled. "Were back now and there is shopping we need to." Everybody sweatdropped, and sakura laughed. The guys where confused while shikamaru was asleep.

"Girls here in this time there is a ninja academy that you will be attending. The boys will be with you at all times while you will be training learning new skills," tsunade said looking at them. The girls smiled and nodded wondering what it is like.

"Today though is a free day but tomorrow you will be going to school," tsunade said with a smile.

"Shopping," ino yelled and tenten groaned. "Ino you go shopping for hours, I can't stand it," making the boys twitch.

"WAIT HOLD ON! Were going to be protecting them all the time?" naruto yelled. Sasuke hit him in the head, "Were right here dobe." Naruto glared at him while sasuke smirked at him.

"Yes you will be protecting them when they need help and know wherever they go," tsunade said in a quiet voice. The boys froze, she didn't use that voice unless she was pissed off. Naruto backed off.

"Tsunade-sama were going to need money to go shopping," hinata said in a quiet voice.

Tsunade smiled and gave them each a card, "This is a credit card when your done shopping give it to the cashier. The girls waved and left followed by the boys who were twitching.

"Which way is the shops boys," ino said with stars in her eyes.

Sakura closed her eyes and pointed to a big building where a lot of people were walking in, "It's kind of obvious pig."

Naruto snickered until ino turned around and said, "Mind repeating that forehead."

"Pig," sakura said with a smirk.

Fire was forming around ino's fingers, sakura looked down and her hands started to glow white. Everybody was starting to stare at them until tenten took control.

"The nerve of you guys c'mon and ino control your anger you'll start a fire," tenten said grabbing sakura and ino's hand and dragging them to the building.

They walked in and stopped to look around while smiling, sakura looked up and saw a big sign, "Konoha Mall they didn't have them back then." They walked down and saw all the stores and grinned.

Tenten looked over and saw a weapon shop and said, "Guys I'll see you later here's my store." Neji looked at the boys and followed tenten over to the store.

Ino once again had stars at she looked at the clothes shop and said, "Oh my goodness I'm going to have a good day," as she looped her arms around hinata and sakura running over.

"I'm not going in a chick store," sasuke said sitting at a bench followed by naruto and shikamaru. They waited for 30 minutes until finally hinata and sakura came up.

"Hurry we don't have much time she'll come out of the changing room and see were gone," sakura said running away.

Naruto and Sasuke shot up and went after them, "Don't leave me with the troublesome woman." They were gone he sighed, "Dammit."

"HEY where are you guys at," ino yelled looking out the door. She looked at shikamaru and pointed, "Get in here I want a shirt and your going to help me." Shikamaru sighed and muttered troublesome before getting up and going into the store.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke caught up with sakura and hinata and sighed, "You guys are too slow," sakura said.

"We weren't the ones who started running away," sasuke said as he got beside sakura.

"Where's the food court?" hinata asked looking around.

Naruto's eyes lit up and he shouted, "Can we get ramen?"

Hinata giggled a little bit which naruto found cute, "Yes we can eat ramen." (she doesn't stutter in my story)

Sasuke sighed and led them to the food court, and ordered the ramen while sakura and hinata sat beside each other and naruto and sasuke sat across from them. Naruto was the one talking most of the time while sakura smiled at hinata's face.

"Uh teme you got guest coming at you 50 miles per hour," naruto said.

He looked behind and saw a stampede of girls running at him. "Damn how the hell did they see me?"

"Wow I feel bad for you," sakura said with amusement.

"Teme try the idea I told you," naruto said real quick. Sasuke glared at him but glanced at sakura unknown at what was going on.

"I need a favor, Sakura" he said looking in her eyes. She blushed as he stared at her intently.

"Okay," sakura said.

He sighed and grabbed her hand as the fangirls stopped and kissed it looking in her eyes. Her blush increased as she felt his lips touch her hand, naruto was giggling while hinata smiled at her sisters face. Sakura looked over at the girls and felt the girls glare and looked away, as they stalked away.

"Dobe for once your idea actually worked," sasuke said setting sakura's hand on the table.

"Sasuke does this mean I'm going to have a bunch of girls chasing after me?"

"I didn't think about that part," naruto said.

"Damn you," sakura said pointing at sasuke. "To get your fangirls away you got them chasing after me now."

"Don't worry about it," sasuke said like it was casual.

"No you don't get it I will tear them apart if they touch me," sakura said with a glare.

"Then you guys will have to pretend to date. Yeah I mean we are your guardians so you guys could do it." naruto said with a wicked smile

Hinata gave a mischievous smile and said, "Yeah sakura it would get his fangirls away."

"Hinata you traitor and no way," sakura said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah she's not even my type," sasuke said.

Sakura looked at him and said, "Excuse me you don't even know me."

"I don't go for girls with pink hair," sasuke said with a smirk. _She's hot I want to piss her off._

"I don't go for guys with hair that looks like a chicken's butt," she said standing up. _The nerve of this jerk he's just pissed me off._

He stood up and said, "I don't go for girls like you pinky."

"I'll show you pinky bub," sakura said.

"**That's it girl tell him off," her inner said with a twitch. **

"I bet you couldn't be my girlfriend for a week," sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto and hinata looked at each other and smirked at each other.

"I accept that bet you jerk," sakura said slamming her hands on the table.

"If you lose I get two free wishes for you to do," sasuke said with that stupid smirk. _This is going to be fun._

"The same goes for you I get two free wishes to make you do," sakura said with narrowed eyes. _I'm so gonna beat this jerk!_

"**Hell yeah show this bastard what you're made of," inner yelled. **They started a glaring contest as naruto started talking again

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" the sales clerk said taking a sword off the wall. She unsheathed it and truly thought it was beautiful.

"Check if it's too heavy or light if it's balanced," neji said eyeing it. Tenten had scrolls and weapons already bought.

"It's perfect but see if it's balance," she said handing it to neji. He looked at it good made sure nobody was close enough when he lightly swung it around ran his hand down the blade.

"It's a good blade perfect for your size," neji said handing it to back to tenten. He looked at the sales clerk and asked, "Who made this blade?"

"Oh it's an old blade maybe the last one my master made before he died, he was a great swordsman. He died a few days ago his name was hikaru higuran" Tenten looked up surprised and said, "How did he die?"

The guy looked down and said, "He died of old age he was also a good painter."

Neji looked down to see tenten face become sad and said, "I'll buy this sword."

The clerk smiled as tenten pulled out her card and handed it to him, "Take care of it please" he said as she strapped it to her back.

"I will don't worry about that," tenten said as she grabbed three bags while neji got two.

They walked in silence looking for the others when tenten stopped and said, "Neji never mention that to my sisters especially sakura."

"Who was he?"

"Well back then he was the same age as us and a nice guy, he was in love with sakura. She didn't love him back until she got to know him then she started loving him, everybody made fun of sakura because of her forehead. He didn't and he was a cute guy I have to admit but when orochimaru came sakura had to leave him and it was a bad ending for both of them," tenten said walking toward the food court.

Neji didn't say nothing after that, he thought tenten was pretty cool with her choice in weapons not to mention she's pretty.

They saw sakura and sasuke glaring at each other and hinata and naruto laughing their butts off. "Is there something were missing," tenten said as she sat beside hinata while neji sat beside naruto.

"Sakura is sasuke new girlfriend," naruto said big grin on his face. Neji smirked and tenten looked at hinata with a blank face.

"I am not his girlfriend just a pretend girlfriend," sakura said bonking naruto on the head knocking him out. Everybody busted out laughing except sakura hinata and sasuke who had a smirk.

"That's still means girlfriend pinky," sasuke said smugly. He started getting up when he was slammed down by the air.

"Then since I'm your girlfriend I might as well enjoy it honeybunny," sakura said sweetly. He growled at her and she blinked her eyes looking all innocent.

"HEY YOU GUYS," ino yelled running over and pulling up a tiny table.

Hinata looked around and asked, "Ino where is shikamaru?"

Shikamaru covered with bags put them down on another table, "I am _never ever_ going shopping with that troublesome woman again."

"That's why you run away when you have the chance, guys we need to get home it's been three hours," sakura said getting up followed by everyone else. Neji picked up three of tenten's bags while she got two. Shikamaru sighed and picked up the _troublesome_ bags and everybody headed out.

"Tenten that sword is very nice who made it?" sakura asked walking beside sasuke.

Tenten and neji froze and said "The owner the sword." Sakura nodded and kept walking.

Sasuke suddenly grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers, sakura looked up and saw the fangirls glaring at her. Ino stopped and looked at their hands and said, "Are they a couple?"

"No their pretending so sasuke doesn't have to deal with his fangirls, they made a bet," naruto grinned from ear to ear. Ino eyes widened and stared at sakura's face to see a red tint.

"I hate you for getting me into this Uchiha," sakura seethed.

"Oh you'll get used to it _baby,_" sasuke said causing everybody except sakura to laugh. They walked out of the mall and went to the hokage tower. When tsunade saw them she dismissed the boys and showed the girls their room and bathrooms. (sorry I skipped a lot of parts but I'm tired) Tomorrow the girls will go to konoha high and meet the time of their lives.

* * *

Sorry I'm back and I'm going to try and update when I can. Please read and review

lillypadlover2006


End file.
